


Shooter

by HaleyBuckley



Category: 911 Lone Star, Tarlos
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gun Violence, Hurt TK, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyBuckley/pseuds/HaleyBuckley
Summary: Just some thoughts for next weeks epi (s01e08) 😊 sorry for any mistakes I wrote it in a rush, had to get my thoughts out smh hihi ❤️
Relationships: TK & Carlos, TK Strand/Carlos Reyes, TK and Carlos, Tarlos - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 182





	Shooter

There’s a ringing in his left ear and suddenly a sharp pain blooming on his left side. He blinks a couple of times. There’s muffled voices around him. He feels a wetness running down his hip and he thinks the room loses on temperature.

“TK are you hit?”

He turns around, his vision going blurry with the movement. His team is staring at him with worry. They’re not looking at his face though and TK doesn’t know why.

His head’s feeling heavy and his limbs won’t move the way he wants them too. It’s weird. He follows his colleagues eyeline down on his body.

There’s a wet spot forming right on the left side above his hip. He can’t think of why he should be wet there. It’s not hot in the room. He feels sweat running down his forehead though. He gets his hands to move and slowly dabs against the wetness on his shirt. It feels strange when he touches it. His fingers linger on the spot for a while till he moves them back.

He looks at his hand stained in red now. It’s blood. Who‘s bleeding? Suddenly he feels his knees buckle and his sight goes black for a second.

“TK!!!!”

The voices are louder now and someone’s touching him. Trying to hold him up because his legs feel like jelly. He closes his eyes and tries to focus. When he opens them he realizes he’s on the floor now. His friends looking down at him with concern. Mateo is drangingst against the wall, tears in his eyes. Why is he crying?

Someone tips on his cheek and says something. It’s Michelle he registers after a bit. Another person is pushing down against his hip and there’s this awful pain suddenly again and he screams.

A hand is finding his, holding it. Squeezing it tight.

“TK listen to me, you got shot. You need to try and stay away ok?!”

Is this his dad? His vision becomes darker and the pain in his side tries to tear him apart. Did he someone say he was shot? His head snaps back to Michelle holding a syringe in her hand.

No.

He can’t take any pain medication, he can’t. He’s an addict. He starts to panic, his breath coming in short rasps. He tries to move and get up but there’s hands everywhere, holding him down.

Please, please he can’t take the pain medication.

He fights and fights but the pain is unbearable now and he feels sick. He tries to say something but his mouth is numb. He can’t speak and his body gives up on him. His eyes close and he loses himself in the darkness.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There’s again a ringing in his ears. But it’s different then the last time. His head feels heavy and he can’t remember what happened. His eyes won’t open so he tries to focus on the sounds around him. The steady rythm of the beeping nose makes him realize it’s a heart monitor. Was he in hospital? Did someone get hurt? He tries to move his body a bit but winces when the blanket rubs against his side.

There’s steps coming closer and a hand touching his arm.

“TK open your eyes, son.”

He tries and blinks a couple of times. His mouth tastes weird and he feels warm. His side is throbbing and he feels the pain running down his side. A couple more tries and he pries his eyes open. The room is bright and the light hurts his eyes. It takes him a while till he gets his eyes to focus.

His dad is standing next to him, looking worried. He gently rubs his arm.

“There you are kid, you scared us.”

He swallows and coughs slightly. His dad holds a straw against his lips. The cold water soothing his throat. Did they have to intubate him. He knows that awful feeling after having a tube down his throat. He shudders against the sheets.

He looks back at his dad.

“What happened?”

His voice sounds strange and he has to cough again which makes his side hurt and he winces. His dad squeezes his arm.

“Remember the call out we had? You opened the door with the battering ram and the person thought we were robbers and shot at you?”

TK raises his eyebrow and looks confused at his father.

“I got shot? Seriously?”

The older man nods and TK can sees tears spill into his eyes. He puts his hand over the other man’s.

“I’m alright dad.”

“You are now but you worried us.”

TK tries to remember and the picture of Michelle and the syringe pops into his mind. He takes in quick breaths and starts to panic. Did they give him something.

“Did Michelle give me something? Oh god dad.”

His dad touches his shoulder.

“No, no it’s ok TK. She didn’t. I had to tell her about your addiction though. I’m sorry.”

TK closes his eyes.

“Did the team hear it.”

He opens his eyes again to see his father answer. He sees him nod and he squeezes his shoulder again.

TK lets his head fall back on the pillow, a tear making it’s way down his cheek.

Suddenly there’s a knock on the door and Judd sticks his head in.

“We heard voices and figured he must be awake.”

Judd stumbles forward into the room with Marjan, Mateo and Paul right on his heels.

“Sorry.”

He scratches his head.

TK tries to sit himself up with his fathers help. He feels ashamed now that his team knows about his problem. He knows he shouldn’t, his therapist told him many times. He’s getting help, he’s getting better. He can’t help but feel ashamed at the moment so he avoids looking at his colleagues.

The team walks over to his bed. Marjan smiles and gently rubs his leg.

“You scared us hon. Glad you’re ok.”

TK hesitates for a bit but lifts his head up and looks at his friends.

“I’m sorry you had to find out like this. I’m sorry I’m like this.”

His father looks pained and TK can’t stop the tears any longer. Sobs rattling his body his shoulders shaking.

Judd is the first to move. “Oh kid it’s, alright we got you.” He leans over the bed and takes him in his arms. “We got you.”

There’s more arms surrounding him now and TK feels himself getting calmer.

“We’re a team remember, always there for you.” He hears Paul say.

TK’s heart feels warm and he doesn’t feel ashamed anymore. His tears stop.

No not just a team, he has a family.


End file.
